After the Wedding
by brittana11
Summary: After Will's wedding, Brittany realizes she doesn't like Sam anymore that way and wants Santana back. Things don't go as planned when she finds out about Santana and Quinn. Can the couple get pass this or will it really be the end of them.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank hangover1111 for the idea for this story. It's going to be a two shot.**

 **After the Wedding**

Brittany sits in her room alone with her tongue between her teeth thinking hard. Since Will and Emma's almost wedding and seeing Santana again she realizes how much she misses the Latina. Honestly while Sam makes her laugh, he's starting to bug her. He's just too goofy and not serious at all. That's when it hits her. She wants Santana back. Without even thinking it through she gets up and heads downstairs.

"Mom I'm headed out. I probably won't be home for dinner." Brittany shouts grabbing her keys and wallet.

She's on auto pilot when she pulls up in front of the Lopez house. She's not even sure if Santana's even staying here since they hadn't said anything to each other at the wedding. But she's hoping that at the very least Gloria can tell her where Santana is staying.

"Brittany," Santana says having just been dropped off by Quinn.

"Hi Santana," Brittany softly says waving at her.

"What are you doing here?" Santana says a little harshly.

"I came to talk." Brittany says backing away a little at hearing the harshness in the Latina's voice.

"Shouldn't you go talk to Sam if you just want to talk. You are dating him." Santana harshly says.

"San," Brittany tries to say.

"No, I don't want to hear it. You picked him." Santana says brushing by her.

"Santana wait," Brittany says grabbing her arm. "I don't want to talk to Sam, I want to talk to you. You know that I care more for you than anyone."

Looking into those deep blue eyes, all the harshness melts away and Santana is left wide open and vulnerable like always with the blonde.

"I know you do Britt." Santana says much softer.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking." Brittany says letting Santana lead them to the porch to sit. "And as much as I like Sam as a friend, I don't have romantic feelings for him."

"Okay Britt then break up with him." Santana says trying to stay calm.

Just two days ago she was depressed and couldn't look at Brittany and Sam together and now it sounds like Brittany wants her back. The only question now is does she want Brittany back. After her night with Quinn she's not sure that this is what she wants, living in the past.

"I'm going to, but I'm hoping that we could give us another go." Brittany hopefully says.

"Honestly I'm not sure Britt. Maybe you were right when you pushed me away. Right now we're at different stages in our lives." Santana says thinking back to her talk with Quinn after their hook up.

It's not that she wants to be with Quinn at all. The girl may have been a decent lay, but she values her friendship more than any two week fling could. Plus Quinn is totally not into girls unless it's the hobbit which she still thinks Quinn has a thing for.

"No we're not, I'm actually graduating at the end of the semester and all I want to do is be wherever you are." Brittany says sniffling.

"Britt please don't cry." Santana says hugging her "former" best friend and ex.

She's not sure exactly where they stand anymore since it had been weeks since they last spoke.

"I'll come to New York, it's only a couple more weeks before I graduate and then we can be together." Brittany sobs at this point thinking Santana will say no.

"B, please look at me." Santana says waiting for her to look up. "You need to break up with Sam first, then we can figure us out okay." she softly says needing some time to think away from Brittany.

"Then we can get back together?" Brittany hopefully asks.

"No after that we can talk about getting back together. I need time to think and you need some time to be by yourself." Santana says surprising herself that she said no to Brittany.

"We'll get back together I'm sure." Brittany says kissing her cheek. "Even if I have to wait for you."

With that Brittany leaves Santana sitting on her porch wondering what the hell just happened. Only weeks ago she had been begging Brittany to leave Sam and now she's not sure if that's what she wants. After everything that happened over the last day she just needs to sleep before she can decide about her and Brittany.

Brittany drives herself to Sam's just wanting to rip the band aid off now. She hates hurting people she cares about, but she needs to do this no matter what. It's not fair to her or Sam to stay in this relationship when she's still madly in love with Santana. She sits in her car for several minutes trying to gain the courage to go knock on the door. She walks up the stairs and wipes her sweaty palms on her jeans before knocking. It seems like hours pass by before anyone answers the door.

"Hi Brittany dear, please come in." Julie Evans, Sam's mom sweetly says opening the door more to allow her to come in. "Sam's in his room."

"Thanks Mrs. Evans." Brittany says feeling bad that this woman is being so nice to her when she's going to break her son's heart.

Brittany heads down the hall and instead of opening the door, she knockes.

"Come in!" Sam shouts through the door.

"Hey Sam," Brittany says opening the door.

"Oh hey babe, I didn't know you were stopping by tonight." Sam says getting up to kiss her.

She turns her cheek so he catches her ear instead of her lips which is what he was aiming for.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks since she didn't kiss him back.

"We need to talk Sam." Brittany softly says.

"No we don't, we're fine." Sam tries to fastly says.

"Sam," Brittany sighs. "We both know that as long as Santana is here I'll always love her more. It's not fair to either of us to stay in this relationship." she tells him.

"Just wait until after Santana leaves and starts ignoring you again." Sam pleas.

"Sam, even if I don't get back together with Santana, I don't care for you that way." Brittany says deciding that not hurting his feelings even more wasn't working.

"But you want to get back together with Santana?" Sam says starting to get angry.

"Let's not go over this please." Brittany begs not wanting to upset him even more.

"No she's the fucking reason you're doing this. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be doing this." Sam angrily shouts.

"Sam-"

"She fucked Quinn last night you know. Did she tell you that huh?" Sam sneers.

"You're lying," Brittany weakly says.

"I'm not, Tina saw them go into a room together." Sam smugly says. "Go ask her yourself."

Brittany doesn't know what to say back. She honestly doesn't know if she should believe him or not. Trying to hold back her tears, she runs from his room out to her car. It takes her a few minutes to compose herself enough to drive. Instead of heading home or to Santana's, she drives to McKinley. Everything right now is so confusing and hard, she wants to go back to her first senior year where her and Santana were together.

Getting out of the car, she slowly walks towards the football stadium. She doesn't want to believe what Sam told her. There's no way in hell Santana would ever sleep with Quinn. One Quinn is straight and two Santana would never sleep with one of their best friends. She doesn't want to believe what he said out of anger, but she has to be sure. Scouring both Santana and Quinn's facebooks turns up nothing more than they weren't happy at the wedding.

After coming up blank on all social media sites, she decides to go to what Sam said was the source. She texts Tina if this is true in person and see her eyes.

"Brittany," Tina says knocking on her car door window.

"Oh hey Tina, that was fast." Brittany says getting out of the car to give Tina a hug.

"I was just around the corner when you texted." Tina says. "What is it that you need to ask me only in person?" she asks.

"I just broke up with Sam and he told me something about Santana-"

"That she spent the night with Quinn, having sex." Tina finishes for her.

"So it's true?" Brittany all but sobs.

Tina wants to say no, at the look of sadness on her face, but doesn't want to lie to the blonde either.

"I'm so sorry Britt, I saw them enter the hotel room together and they were all over each other." Tina says, biting her lip unsure of what to do.

"Thanks for being honest with me Tina." Brittany sadly says giving her a hug.

Tina feels horrible when she feels a few tears hit her shoulder and seeing Brittany cry.

"Is there-"

"I'll see you around." Brittany says getting in her car and driving away.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Whitney doesn't know what to do. Since last night when Brittany went out probably to Sam's, has been sobbing in her bed. The last time her daughter was like this it was when Santana broke up with her. Because Santana is back in town for their glee teacher's wedding, she can't help but think it has something to do with the Latina being back too. Heading upstairs, she knocks softly on her daughter's door.

"Honey," Whitney says opening the door.

"Go away," Brittany sobs.

"I can't until I know what's wrong honey. You've been crying for all most a whole day." Whitney says.

"I broke up with Sam." Brittany sniffles hoping this will get her mom to leave.

She doesn't want to talk about the real reason. It hurts too much to think of the love of her life with someone else. And of anyone in the world it had to be with their best friend. Right now all she knows is that she wants to stay in bed, crying far away from Santana and Quinn. Just thinking about them makes her cry even more.

"Oh honey," Whitney says sitting down and rubbing her back. "Maybe you should call Santana she always makes you feel better."

"No!" Brittany quickly says.

Whitney doesn't say anything, but she figures that her daughter's crying has something to do with Santana now. Getting up and heading downstairs, she decides to call Gloria to see if she knows what is up.

'Whitney it's been too long.' Gloria says answering her phone.

'It certainly has we need to do lunch soon.' Whitney says before getting right down to it. 'I was wondering if you knew what happened between Brittany and Santana?' she asks.

'Not that I know of the night of the wedding she didn't come home until the following day. You don't think they-" Gloria says gasping at the thought.

'I don't know, all I know is that Brittany has been crying for hours and when I mentioned Santana coming over she yelled no. I'm just very worried.' Whitney tells her.

'Oh Whitney, I'll ask Santana about it and send her over if you want.' Gloria offers feeling bad that the blonde is sad.

'Would you please, I think they need to work whatever it is out.' Whitney says. 'I hope they get back together.'

'Me too, but as long as Brittany is here and Santana's in New York I don't see that happening.' Gloria sadly says.

'She's graduating in a few weeks and plans to head to New York.' Whitney tells her.

'That's wonderful, I'll call you later Santana just came down.' Gloria whispers.

Santana frowns when she sees her mom whispering into her phone before hanging up and smiling at her.

"What are you up to mami?" Santana questioning asks.

"I just got a call from Whitney." Gloria says. "Apparently Brittany is crying and she wanted you to try and cheer her up if you're willing to."

"Shit, Sam must have done something." Santana growls grabbing her purse and runs out the door.

Santana drives quickly to the Pierce's house and bangs on the door. Whenever she hears that Brittany is sad, she feels the need to comfort her. Seeing the blonde cry is like kicking a puppy.

"Santana," Whitney says surprising she's here so fast. "She's upstairs go see her."

"Thanks Mrs. Pierce," Santana says running up the stairs. "Brittany it's me." she says knocking on the door.

"Go away!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for your support of this story. This is the last chapter at least for now, I might come back later and add more.**

Santana stares at the door wondering if she just heard right. Never in her life has Brittany told her to go away when she's sad. So she does the only logical thing, she knocks again.

"Come on Britt let me in. I want to comfort you."

"Just go away Santana." Brittany says coming to the door.

"I'm not leaving." Santana stubbornly says. "Not until you let me see you."

"I don't want to see you Santana!" Brittany shouts through the door.

"Either move cause I'm breaking the door down or you can open it." Santana shouts back.

Brittany sniffles trying not to cry at the thought of seeing Santana after everything she learned. But she knows that the Latina will break her door down if she doesn't open it.

"Fine," Brittany shouts opening the door.

"Hey Britt," Santana softly says waving at her.

"What don't you get about me not wanting to see you." Brittany says her voice cracking.

"Honey I want to be here for you." Santana says following Brittany into her room.

"Well maybe I want to be alone." Brittany says not looking at Santana.

"But I want to help you. Your mom called worried about your crying and that worried me too." Santana says trying to comfort her only to be rebuffed again.

"You can't help Santana." Brittany says turning away.

"If Sam did-"

"Sam didn't do anything. It was you." Brittany harshly says.

"Babe what did I do?" Santana asks incomplete shock.

Brittany starts laughing at this. She really can't believe how stupid the Latina sounds right now.

"Let's see you, Quinn and a hotel room ring a bell at all." Brittany cruelly says no longer caring about Santana's feelings.

"Oh," is all that Santana can come up with.

"Just leave," Brittany says getting up and walking across the room to get away from her.

"Can't we start over together. I want us to get back together and I know you want us back together." Santana rambles trying to make the blonde see that this happened before. "It was before you came to my house and we talked."

For several minutes there is complete silence and Santana hates it. After Brittany had left her house the night before she had done a lot of thinking and come to the conclusion that she really wanted to give her and Brittany another go. Now it looks like she might have blown it with something that happened before they even discussed this.

"Of all the people you could have hooked up with it had to be our best friend!" Brittany shouts at her.

"I'm-"

"Don't you dare say that." Brittany says. "Just leave and go back to New York."

"I'll go back as planned on Friday, but I will wait for you. I still love you." Santana says getting up.

Walking away from Brittany when she's clearly upset is the hardest thing she's ever done. But she does it.

"Is she okay?" Whitney asks when she sees Santana come down the stairs.

"I'm not the right person to comfort her." Santana sadly says.

"Of course you are, you two love each other." Whitney says.

"No I'm the reason that she's crying. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me for what happened even though we're not together." Santana sniffles.

"Oh Santana," Whitney says getting up and pulling the Latina into a hug. "We both know that she'll forgive you, just give her some time."

"You think?" Santana asks pulling back.

"Yes, she loves you." Whitney says.

"Thanks Mrs. Pierce, I'd better head home. My mom wants to spend some time with me before I head back to New York." Santana says giving her one more hug before heading out.

Brittany whose hiding at the top of the stairs waits until Santana leaves to head down.

"Mom," Brittany says walking into the living room.

"Honey no matter what happened between you two, she loves you and is like a second daughter to me." Whitney tells her.

"Can we not talk about Santana?" Brittany says.

"Okay honey whatever keeps you from crying all the time." Whitney agrees.

Brittany gives her mom a hug. After everything that has happened over the last day she's glad that she has her mom looking out for her. Even though she's the reason Santana came over it was good to get that off her chest. She feels freer.

Across town Santana arrives home to see her mom waiting up for her.

"How'd it go? Is Brittany okay?" Maria asks, slightly worried about the sweet blonde.

"She hates me mami." Santana sobs.

"Mija," Maria softly says wrapping her arms around her crying daughter. "She doesn't hate you, Brittany loves you so much."

"She found out about something I did after Mr. Shue's wedding even though we weren't together it really hurt her. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me." Santana sniffles.

"Oh mija she will, you just have to give her time." Maria says not understanding what exactly happened, but knows better than to ask her daughter about it.

"I know it's just going to be hard especially not knowing if she's still going to New York after she graduates." Santana sadly says.

"Don't worry mija I'll tell you." Maria says.

"Thanks mami,"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Santana open the damn door!" Quinn shouts knocking on the Lopez door.

Since they slept together Santana hasn't replied to any of her texts or call. At first she thought that the Latina was trying to sort through what happened between them, but then after two days she knew it was something more. Now it's Thursday and Santana is leaving tomorrow so she wants to sort this out now before she goes back to school. But of course the Latina is not answering the door.

"Go away Quinn." Santana shouts through the door.

"Not until I get some answers." Quinn shouts back.

"I can't, Brittany found out about that night." Santana shouts. "I love her and I want her back."

"Come on San, let's be grownups about this." Quinn shouts.

"Hell no, leave me alone." Santana shouts heading upstairs.

Quinn kicks the door only to curse and jump on one foot having stubbed her toe. She walks around a bit to get rid of the pain before making her next move. Since it seems like Brittany is the reason Santana won't talk to her she's going to see Brittany.

"I'll never understand her." Quinn says to herself getting into her ear.

Driving to Brittany's is the easy part, talking to the other blonde is a while neither thing. She's not sure how Brittany feels about her sleeping with Santana. It's not like she has feelings for the Latina or ever plans to do it again, she was drunk and lovely. The only thing is she knows how the other blonde can get when it comes to the Latina. The only time Brittany has ever been mean to anyone is when it comes to protecting Santana. She slowly gets out of the car and walks to the door, knocking.

"Brittany can we talk?" Quinn asks when the other blonde opens the door.

"I have nothing to say to you." Brittany says crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry Britt, but Santana won't speak to me or answer any of my texts." Quinn tries to say.

"Good now leave." Brittany says getting ready to slam the door in her face.

"Please Britt-"

Brittany slams the door in Quinn's face walking back into the kitchen calmly.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana first sees Brittany coming out of a dance studio across the street from where she works three months after she came back to New York. She's a little shocked since no one not ever her mother had told her that the blonde was in a lowly waitress still. It takes a week of watching Brittany before she finally gains enough confidence to go talk to the blonde.

"Brittany!" Santana shouts running across the street when the blonde comes out of the dance studio.

"Santana?" Brittany says a little surprised to see her here.

"Hey I didn't realize that you were in New York." Santana says giving her a hug.

"I just got here a month ago." Brittany says smiling at the Latina. "I was so lucky to get a part time job here while I go to school."

"Oh we'd you get in?" Santana asks shocked about this.

She always assumed that if Brittany moved here it'd be for dance not to go to school. Though she's happy for the blonde she doesn't know where this leaves them.

"I'm going to Columbia, you know being a math genius and all." Brittany says.

"That's really amazing Britt." Santana says so proud of the blonde.

"Thanks San," Brittany says.

It's been four months since she told the Latina to leave and while it still stings, it's not as bad. Seeing Santana again it feels good like maybe they can become good friends.

"I'd really like to do dinner or something with you." Santana says hopefully.

"Well I don't have anything going on right now and I am hungry." Brittany says. "We have a few things we need to talk about."

"I know this diner ten blocks away that serves breakfast all night." Santana says glad to getting this chance to talk with the blonde.

"Let's go," Brittany says waiting for Santana to lead them.

For Santana it's weird to be walking next to the blonde without touching even if it's only their pinkies. Brittany's having just as much trouble not looping her arm through the Latina's.

"I can't believe you're actually here in New York." Santana says smiling.

"I know, I often have a hard time too." Brittany says.

"Are you staying nearby?" Santana asks.

"My parents bought me an apartment near Columbia with some of the money they had been saving to give to me for college. But since I got a full ride I didn't need it for school." Brittany says.

"You're so lucky, I'm still living with Berry and Hummel and any number of other former glee members who happen to need a place to stay." Santana sighs.

"I'm sure you'll get out of there soon. You've always been good with getting what you want." Brittany says.

"I don't know Britt, it's hard to get a break here." Santana softly tells her.

"Is that why you're working at the diner across the street from the dance studio?" Brittany asks.

"How'd you know?" Santana asks sniffling.

"The uniform you have on is from the diner. I've had lunch there a few times." Brittany explains.

"I'm shocked I haven't seen you there." Santana says leading Brittany into the small diner.

They both order scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and toast, Santana has coffee while Brittany orders orange juice. After ordering they just stare at each other for several minutes before Santana breaks their silence.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Britt." Santana says biting her lip. "But I need you in my life."

"Do you know how much it hurt to find out you slept with Quinn from Sam and Tina. You should have told me when I was telling you how I wanted to get back together." Brittany says closing her eyes.

"I know, but it had just happened and then you wanted to get back together. I didn't want to blow my one chance." Santana says reaching across the table and grabbing Brittany's hands. "You have to believe me. It meant nothing."

"Then why'd you sleep with her?" Brittany asks not moving her hands away from Santana's.

"Honestly I was lonely and so sad when I saw you and Sam together at the wedding and reception. I got drunk and well…..you know." Santana softly says looking down at the ground.

"I really don't know if I can be anything more than a casual friend right now." Brittany tells her.

"Look I haven't talked to Quinn since that night. All I want is another chance please Britt. We both know that I need you more than you need me. You're so smart Britt and I'm so glad the world gets to see that." Santana begs.

The look of pain in Santana's eyes breaks Brittany's heart. It's in that moment she decides what to do.

"Okay," Brittany whispers.

"What?" Santana says her eyes going wide.

"I'll give us another shot." Brittany says giving the Latina a small smile.

Santana nearly leaps the table to wrap Brittany up in a bone crushing hug. She's so thankful that the blonde is giving her another chance.

"I know you didn't do what you did to hurt me and we weren't together at the time. I've missed you so much San." Brittany says giving her a kiss.

"I've loved you for years Britt and I'll do anything to always be by your side." Santana says so happy right now.

"Good cause I want two things from you." Brittany says.

"Anything," Santana says.

"Quit your job and go back to school." Brittany tells her.

"Britt," Santana says cupping her face. "I can't afford to do that."

"You can if you move in with me." Brittany offers.

Santana doesn't know what to say to this. She just stares at the blonde. This is not what she expected to happen at all.

"We both know you want out of the apartment with Kurt and Rachel and we never take things slow." Brittany continues when Santana stays quiet.

"Slow isn't our speed at all." Santana softly says smiling.

"Nope, never has been."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany opens the door to her apartment and smiles when she sees her girlfriend asleep on the couch. It's been three weeks since they got back together and Santana moved in. Right now they're on different schedules with Santana taking some morning classes at Columbia while she's taking afternoon and evening classes along with night dance classes. It's a little after eleven and she's just got home.

"Come on San let's go to bed." Brittany whispers kneeling next to the couch.

"You're home," Santana mumbles.

"Yes honey I am." Brittany says helping the Latina up.

"Did you eat?" Santana asks starting to wake up a bit.

"Yes and I'm going to take a shower but you are going to bed." Brittany tells her helping her walk back to their bedroom.

"I tried to stay up." Santana yawns.

"I know Sanny, next semester hopefully we'll be on the same schedule." Brittany whispers.

She helps the Latina into bed, giving her a peck on the cheek. After she's satisfied that Santana's asleep, she takes a quick shower and jumps into bed with Santana. She snuggles close to her girlfriend getting ready to fall asleep when Santana starts kissing her neck.

"San," Brittany moans.

"I'm suddenly not so tired." Santana mumbles into the blonde's neck.

Brittany bites her lip, climbing on top of her girlfriend.

"So fucking sexy." Brittany mumbles.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I love my parents, but I'm so glad that their gone." Brittany says after they drop her parents off at the airport.

"I thought it was hilarious when your dad yelled toasters during that boring guy's speech. You're so much smarter and sexier than anyone else there." Santana says lacing her fingers with the blonde as they walk to catch a cab.

"You do realize that they're all my professors and over fifty." Brittany laughs.

"And you're on your way to being a professor, teaching a beginning math class that I will be taking." Santana says kissing her.

Brittany just blushes at her girlfriend's words. It's been nearly six months since they got back together and things couldn't be better for the couple. They're parents were all out to celebrate Brittany being the amazing math genius she is having gotten her doctorate in advanced mathematics and Santana finally picking a major, pre law. Everyone had been shocked that Brittany is already getting her doctorate after less than a year. That was until her professor had told them that Brittany is the smartest mathematical genius of this century and they need her help in solving super advance problems and lower math classes are below her. Santana of course is super proud of her girlfriend.

"Thanks Sanny." Brittany says still blushing. "I didn't realize that getting a doctorate was so big until you got so excited." she confuses.

"It just shows the world how amazing you are." Santana says handing the cabby a twenty.

Santana helps Brittany out of the cab. She doesn't know what she would have done if Brittany hadn't taken her back. She certainly wouldn't be living in this nice neighborhood, going to Columbia it's all because of the blonde.

"You've really always believed I was smart even when I didn't." Brittany says kissing Santana on the lips.

"That's because you are." Santana says wondering why her girlfriend is being all sentimental.

"San wait," Brittany says stopping them outside of their apartment building.

"What's up Britt?" Santana says turning to look at her girlfriend.

"I have something I've been wanting to say for a few weeks now." Brittany quietly says.

Santana starts to internally freak out thinking that the blonde wants to break up.

"I know that we haven't been back together that long, but we've known each other since kindergarten." Brittany starts.

"Britt-"

"Just let me finish please." Brittany says taking a deep breath. "We love each other and I don't want to wait till we're older or for us having dated longer. We've known each our whole lives so…." she says getting down on one knee and pulling out a small box. "Will you Santana Lopez marry me?"

Santana gasps, her hands covering her mouth. This is not what she expected at all.

"Yes!" Santana shouts. "Yes, yes, yes."

"Good," Brittany sighs putting the ring on her finger.

"We're engaged." Santana says kissing her. "We have to call our parents. But first I think we need to celebrate." she says dragging Brittany up to their apartment.


End file.
